


untitled.

by insaneangelx



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst?, Character Death, M/M, markson are twins, well they are family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneangelx/pseuds/insaneangelx
Summary: prompt; don’t imagine your OTP discussing how they should tell their child that their twin is dead as they drive home from the hospital





	

**Author's Note:**

> was going through my folder and guess what i found. sorry for any mistakes; got the idea from a prompt. changed it a little bit.

The ride back home was quiet, the air felt heavy, way too heavy for them to breathe in. Jinyoung was lost at words, trying his hardest to stop the tears pooling in his eyes from falling. Jaebum, on the other hand was driving with white knuckles, his face showed no emotions. The younger of the two turned his gaze to the rear view mirror, he bit his lower lip when he saw their seven year old sleeping soundly and peacefully.

The longer he stared, the harder it was for him. He choked on his sobs as the tears fell down his eyes. Covering his mouth with his left hand, he then looked back outside the window. Jaebum who noticed this, quickly took Jinyoung’s right hand into his, squeezing it softly, with his thumb caressing the knuckles. 

“What do we tell him, Jaebum? What do we tell Jackson about Mark?” Jinyoung’s voice cracked as he spoke.

Jaebum tighten his hold on Jinyoung’s hand, a heavy sigh escaped from his lips, “I-I don’t know,” He whispered. He couldn’t say much as he was driving. His mind was in a mess and he needed to focus on the road. Jaebum brought Jinyoung’s hand close to his lips and kissed his knuckles, “We will talk about this when we are home, alright?”

 

Jinyoung waited for Jaebum in the living room while the older carried Jackson to his room. He buried his face on his palms. He wanted to cry but he had cried so much at the hospital and he was exhausted. The emptiness he felt was killing him. Jinyoung wished this was a dream, a nightmare where he would would wake up when he was too scared and afraid.

Jinyoung looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jaebum then sat beside him and pulled the younger into his embrace. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s waist, “Is Jackson still asleep?” He asked softly.

“I made sure he is.” 

Both of them were silent for a while before Jinyoung started, “I can’t believe this, Jaebum. I can’t believe that Mark-“ His fist was clenching onto the front of Jaebum’s shirt tightly, he felt his whole body trembled as he continued, “I can’t. It hurts so much. I want my baby back. I miss him so much.”

It was hard for Jaebum because he was hurting as much as Jinyoung did but one of them needed to be strong. Jaebum rubbed Jinyoung’s arm and kissed the younger’s hair. For the sake of his family, he needed to put up a strong front.

“I know, babe. I miss him too,” Jaebum whispered and continued, “Things will never be the same without him but we need to keep on going with our lives.” He then made Jinyoung looked at him and both of them were staring into each other’s eyes.

Jinyoung let his tears fall and Jaebum wiped the tears away with his thumbs, “It hurts a lot. Hell, I feel like half of my life is gone. I’m not trying to say that time heals everything because it doesn’t but the three of us will make the most of what to come in the future with our Mark in here.” Jaebum said softly and placed his palm on Jinyoung’s chest where his heart beats.

Jinyoung nodded weakly and rested his head on Jaebum’s chest, “I miss him so much.” He whispered.

Jaebum sighed, “I know, babe.” 

“Daddy? Papa?”

Both Jaebum and Jinyoung turned their heads to the other side of the room to see Jackson holding his puppy plush, his eyes still looked sleepy. Jackson walked towards the couch and Jaebum carried him to sit on his lap.

“Why are you up, baby?” Jinyoung asked and fixed the boy’s messy hair.

“It’s very cold, papa. Where is Mark? I feel lonely without him in the room.” Jackson pouted, hugging his plush closed to his body.

Jinyoung looked at his husband, he didn’t know how to tell Jackson that Mark, his twin brother was dead. That his twin brother would no longer be with them.

“Jackson,” Jaebum started.

The child looked at his father questioningly, “Yes, daddy?”

“Do you still remember when I told you that grandma is now in heaven?” 

Nodding his head, Jackson answered, “Yes, I do. You told me heaven is a place for very nice people to rest in. Why, daddy?”

Jinyoung bit his lower lip in worry. He then hugged Jackson closed to him and placed a kiss on his head.

“Jackson, Mark is in heaven right now.” Jaebum said softly.

Jackson began to panic, “Wh-what? Does this mean I don’t get to see Mark anymore? I don’t get to play with him anymore? Because after grandma goes to heaven I never see her anymore.”

Jaebum nodded, “Yes, Jackson.” His heart ache at the words his son had said.

“No! I don’t believe you, daddy! Mark said we are going to play with our new toys tomorrow. You are lying!”

Tightening his arms around the child, Jinyoung whispered with his voice cracking, “Daddy is not lying, baby. Mark is no longer with us.” He knew Jackson would react this way because Mark was his brother, his best friend, his other soul. 

Jinyoung could feel his heart shattered into pieces when he saw tears fell from the young boy’s eyes. He was shaking his head and covering his ears, “Mark is not dead! Papa and Daddy are lying! I hate you!” He cried and wriggled out of Jinyoung’s arms and ran to his room.

Both Jaebum and Jinyoung flinched when they heard a loud sound of door being slammed. Jinyoung then wrapped his arms around Jaebum and cried into his chest, no words were spoken as both were trying to seek comfort in each other. 

 

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this few months ago? i swear i tried to finish it when i read this again but i ended up staring at my laptop for 10 minutes typing nothing lol. but oh wells, thank you if you read this till the end. ;-;


End file.
